


The Knitty Gritty

by BlossomingDia



Series: Shorts and One Shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Frustration, Hand Made Gifts, Knitting, Sweet Qian Kun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Knitting is hard, but Kun seems to like it and he deserves something special.





	The Knitty Gritty

The rain pattered gently against the window pain as Chenle stared blankly at the TV, watching as the characters in a rerun of some old drama came together into a kiss punctuated by the gentle clicking of the needles behind him. “Kun-ge” He huffed as he turned to the man who was sat behind him with the beginnings of a jumper dangling from his needles as he slid the yarn backwards and forwards, looping them together to craft the sheet of yarn “That’s really annoying. I know you’re a little older but you don’t need to act like a grandma!”

Kun huffed and set his needles down for a moment to cast a scathing look at the younger boy who collapsed down onto the carpet in a fit of laughter. “Don’t knock it until you try it Chenle” he sighed as he unwound another length of yarn and continued with his project, ignoring the younger boy as he slid up onto the sofa and pushed his head closer to watch to yarn sliding over the needles with a bemused expression “Its actually very therapeutic to do this!”

“I don’t get how. It looks way too hard!”

Setting down his needles again, Kun reached into a little bag at his feet and pulled out another set of needles, handing them over to Chenle with a smile and a ball of yarn. Guiding his hands, he showed the boy how to cast the yarn onto the needle and how to begin his stiches applauding him when he achieved a row of stitches before showing him how to continue the next line, and trusting in hi abilities took up his needles and continued stitching for a few moments until a little thwack caught his attention.

Chenle sat there next to him – red in the face and scowling – and his needles sat at the base of the TV with stitches having slipped off them. “Knitting is stupid…” Chenle muttered “Knitting is for old people… I’m gonna go ask Jisung if he wants to play videogames or something.” And Kun simply smiled and watched his retreating figure then stood and collected the mess of yarn smoothing out the tangled mess and reattaching it before setting down in his bag with a little sigh. 

“What did you get Kun for his birthday?” Jisung asked as Chenle sat down on the bed with him.

“What do you mean?”

“His birthday’s in a few weeks and I wanna make sure we didn’t get the same gift!”

“…”

“You forgot didn’t you?”

Puffing his cheeks in indignation, Chenle kicked Jisung firmly earning a giggle from the younger boy who rolled his eyes and turned back to the game. “I haven’t got anything for him because I want him to have something special for his birthday for once.”

“Anything you give him would special, after all you’re like his child, and anyway you could afford to buy him something special!”

He turned on his phone screen and discretely began searching for a video, saving it in his watch later before focusing his attention on the screen in front of him. 

-

The day of Kun’s birthday dawned bright and sunny and the members shuffled to get comfortable in the scant amount of space in the bedroom as they watched Kun work through his stack of gifts, each member calling out and exclaiming as he opened their gift and thanked them for it with vigour. Then came the last present which was wrapped a little awkwardly and felt lumpy under his hands as he tore off the paper and held it up showing a slightly lopsided jumper. The stitches were loose and in some places, missing and as he inspected it in the bright morning light Chenle felt his face flame with shame though as he tucked his face into his knees he felt a hand on his head. He looked up into the smiling face of his elder who pet his hair gently for a moment “Thank you Chenle. This is the most precious gift I’ve gotten from anyone, I’ll make sure to keep it really safe!” Flushing slightly brighter, Chenle nodded and watched as the elder raised it over his head and waited to see how it fitted from his estimation of its size though a little giggle had him raising an eyebrow. “Chenle…” Kun laughed from inside the jumper “You forgot …to put a head hole in…”

“I NEVER SAID I WAS GOOD AT IT! AND IT WAS MY FIRST TIME MAKING ONE!” He protested though the warm expression on Kun’s face had him breaking out into laughter too. If knitting could bring such a smile to Kun’s face, how bad could it really be?

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I normally write but I've been knitting with my Nan all day, and I just kinda wanted to write something short and fluffy about knitting (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
